Kazuki Suiden
Kazuki Suiden (水田和希, Suiden Kazuki) was a shinobi of Kirigakure and the leader of Team Kazuki. Background At some point in the past, he traveled to Kuroishi Island and formed a summoning contract with the native lizards. Kazuki participated in the Third Shinobi World War were he got his scar and lost one of his eyes. A few years before the start of the series, his wife and son died, leaving him depressed and an emotional wreck. Some time later he would be made the leader of Team Kazuki consisting of Sanyu Kazan, Illia Tatsumaki and Kūdō Hikage in order to snap him out of his depression. At first he simply didn't train them and only assigned them D-rank missions, but after they confronted him about it, he began to slowly snap out of his depression and teach them various techniques. At some point after the team's first Chūnin Exam, but before their second one, he took them to Kuroishi Island and had them form summoning contracts with the native lizards. Personality Before the death of his wife, Kazuki was an adventurous and outspoken individual with a great love of his village. He greatly loved his wife and the two of them would often go out to eat at their favorite restaurants. After the death of his wife and child, he became cynical and discontented with life and eventually became an alcoholic. When he was first assigned as the leader of Team Kazuki, he rarely payed any attention to his students nor did he train them. Later, after being confronted by his students, he slowly came out of his depression and began to train each of them seriously. Appearance Kazuki was a middle-aged, light-skinned young man with dark brown hair kept in a pony tail and green eyes. He possess a large scar that runs down his face and a white eyepatch over his left eye. His attire consisted of the standard shinobi outfit of Kirigakure, complete with a black forehead protector. Abilities Kazuki was considered a "jack of all trades" and "master of none", and while he could perform most decently in most areas of combat, he was not very exemplary in anything, though he was considered a skilled teacher, being able improve his teams skills to the point were they were ready for the Chūnin Exams in less than a year. Taijutsu Despite taijutsu not being his specialty, he is still adept with it. Instead of attacking his opponent with as much power as possible, he prefers to strike limbs and joints in order to knock his opponent off balance or to hamper their ability to move the stuck limb. Using this method of attack, he was able to nearly incapacitate Arashi Tatsumaki, who was noted to be faster and physically stronger than him. Ninjutsu Kazuki has stated that he knows a wide variety of ninjutsu, from Barrier Ninjutsu to basic Medical Ninjutsu, giving him a large pool of techniques to fight with. His overall fighting style was to use his wide variety of techniques to overwhelm his opponent. Using the Summoning Technique, he could call upon the lizards from Kuroishi Island with Hakutōwashi being his most common summon. Nature Transformation Kazuki was capable of using Water Release, being able to create spears of water of various sizes, shields, clones, and even a sudden torrent of water. He was also capable of using Wind Release to dispel strong weather conditions. Using Yang Release, he could create a shield to block basic taijutsu and bukijutsu attacks. Genjutsu While not shown using genjutsu much, he is capable of using the Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique to trick an opponent into thinking that they are in favorable terrain. Part II Three-Tails' Appearance Six-Tails Unleashed Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Trivia * The name "Kazuki" contains the kanji for "peace" (和) and "hope" (希), while his family name "Suiden" (水田) means "paddy field". * According to the databook(s): ** Kazuki's hobbies were calligraphy and pottery. ** Kazuki didn't wish to fight anybody in particular. ** Kazuki's favorite food was his wife's cooking, while his least favorite was Kinpira. ** Kazuki has completed 1371 official missions in total: 87 D-rank, 492 C-rank, 409 B-rank, 333 A-rank, 50 S-rank. ** Kazuki's favorite phrase was "X" (). Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT